Never Stop Running
by FanfictFanatic
Summary: Stiles can't keep up with his life. His personalities are split between the Stiles before the Maze and who he became in the Maze. Trying to hide his past from his pack is proving to be challenging, especially when a new threat comes to Beacon Hills looking for someone named Thomas. NewtxThomas
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Chapter 1

"_Never Stop Running"_

These are the words that continue to go through my mind as I sit in my homeroom class with Coach Finstock. It's not like I don't want to listen to whatever Coach is talking about, it's just that I can't focus. Thinking about my time in the maze haunts me like there's no tomorrow, and I can't help but notice that these words that Minho spoke to me once upon a time are completely opposite to what I do in my life now.

"Stilinski! Can you repeat back to me what I just said?" Shit, I don't even know the topic of what we are learning, what class is this again?

"We are talking about how Shakespeare conveys different themes in his different plays, like how Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy…"

"Scott, I was not asking you, I was asking Stilinski. Next time please let him answer the question."

"Okay, sorry Coach." Thank god I have Scott to help me whenever I space out. I quickly mouth 'Thank you" to Scott and he just gives me a small chuckle. I love Scott like a brother, but sometimes I feel like I have a hole in my heart without my fellow Gladers.

I check my phone to see the latest breaking news and I almost jumped out of my seat. I got a few stares from the people around me but all I can think is thank god that Coach didn't see. The news said that there have been sightings of a weird mechanical structure in the woods. There was even a blurry picture of the thing, and I could recognize that anywhere. The police are still investigating and trying to find out exactly what it is, but they advise people to not go into the woods at this time. I can feel my heart start beating harder and I look over at Scott, who knows that I am feeling anxious because of his werewolf abilities. Scott is just staring at me, mouthing the words 'Are you okay?' I can't even think of anything to respond because all the memories of being in the maze and fighting off grievers comes back to haunt my mind.

When the bell rings I quickly run out of the room and into the boys locker room. All these questions of 'how is a griever in beacon hills' and 'is it looking for me' pop into my head, but the worst question that I come up with is "Has WCKD found me?'

Maybe I should just relax. There has been no signs that the griever was looking for me, and I have not seen anyone from WCKD yet. As soon as I got my heart rate to a normal level, I hear the door to the locker room open.

"Stiles! I've been looking for you! I didn't know where you ran off to after Coach's class, are you okay? What's wrong?" Of course it was Scott who found me, he is my best friend after all.

"Yeah I am okay. It was just the news. I saw that there is a mechanical looking creature looming around the forest, what if it is something supernatural? I don't know how much more I can take of all this supernatural crap!" Good excuse Stiles, whenever you need an excuse just blame the supernatural, it makes the most sense. Now I'm talking to myself inside my head, I am definitely going crazy.

"Really? Can you show me?" I pull up the article and show him the picture of the griever.

"Do you have any idea of what it could be?" I ask. I can't let him suspect that I have any history with this kind of thing.

"I have absolutely no idea" Of course he doesn't, only people in the maze would have known what a griever is. "We should probably have a pack meeting tonight to talk about it and figure out what we are going to do." Scott suggests.

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea." I agree, even though I don't entirely want to talk about it. I can't let anyone know about my life in the maze, it's too dangerous. Now I have to get ready for a very uncomfortable pack meeting. Yay...


	2. Chapter 2-Frankenstein

Chapter 2

As I get into Roscoe (my beloved jeep) I look out into the woods. There is no doubt in my mind that the griever is out there somewhere, but I still have no idea why or what it wants. I wish I could contact my friends from the glade but I don't know any of their contact information. The FBI told us that it was too dangerous to contact each other because no one could know of anything that went on inside the walls of WCKD. With that disturbing thought in my mind, I drive off in the direction of Derek's loft, which I forgot until now is located inside the woods. Great…

As I pull up to Derek's place I realize that I am the last pack member to arrive. I hide my weapons under my seat in Roscoe before I go inside. Yes, I always carry around a gun and a couple knives with me ever since I left the glade. I feel much safer with these weapons in my possession, just in case anything happens. I decide to keep one knife inside my holster on my pants, just in case. I make sure it is cleary hidden by my shirt and I walk inside.

As I walk into the room I see the pack all sitting around the living room discussing random topics. Lydia, Malia and Liam are sitting on the couch, Corey and Mason are in the love seat, Derek is sitting in a single chair while Scott is standing up, ready to speak. Before the maze, I would have loved to sit on the armrest of Derek's chair, but now that I am in love with someone else, I end up sitting on the carpet on the floor.

"Now that everyone is here let's get this meeting started! As I told you before, Stiles showed me an article about some kind of weird mechanical creature roaming the woods. We have no idea what it is or what it is doing here, Does anyone have an idea of what it could be?" Scott, our true alpha, asks the group. Scott is such a natural born leader, I can't help but be amazed on how far he has come. Of course, I have come a far way to, being that I have survived the maze, the scorch trials, and defeated WCKD, but none of my friends know that.

"Maybe It's kind've like Frankenstein's monster? Like a doctor created this thing and now it has a mind of its own." suggests Liam. He's not that far off, it was created by an organization, but they don't have a mind of their own. They are told exactly what to do by the people who control its every move.

Wait. WCKD controls every move of the griever, so they must be controlling it right now. They found me! Great, now I am going to fight for my life again! But how is anyone from WCKD still alive? Is Janson or Ava Paige still alive? All I know for sure is this is not going to end well.

"Frankenstein is not real! That doesn't exist so how do you expect for that thing to be the same as Frankenstein." Wow, way to be encouraging Sourwolf.

"Derek, we have no idea what this is, and anyway, if it's supernatural it could literally be anything! I don't suppose you have any idea what it could be?" I ask. Standing up to Derek is something I have gotten better at since I've been out of the maze. I have much more confidence, which is really one of the only things that was good about my experience.

"Actually, I do." That was not the response I was expecting. "I believe that it is a machine made by an organization called WCKD. I am not sure why they were made or why it would be here, All I know is that it is called a griever and it is controlled by this organization."

"And he says that Frankenstein's monster would've been impossible…" comments Liam. I am still a bit bewildered with Derek's statement.

"How do know about this organization? I have never even heard of this organization before" I blatantly lie through my teeth.

"Yeah this is almost as crazy as Frankenstein's monster!" laughs Lydia.

"Hey!" cries Liam

"I was in the woods last night and I saw the griever. On its neck it had the words 'Property of WCKD' on it. After that I went online and could not find anything about WCKD, its like they are very top secret, but I did find a picture of one that someone else must have put online and they said it was named a griever."

"Did you try to get in contact with the person who took the picture" asked Scott.

"Yes but I could not find a proper email address or any contact information. I only have the first name of the person."

"What is it?" asked Malia.

"The person's name was Thomas."


	3. Chapter 3-An Old Friend

Chapter 3

"What?!" I exclaim. I never took a picture of a griever...wait.

"It's just a name Stiles, and it's not even that weird. Why do you look like you're going to puke?" That was Mason. Of course he has to be the one that notices my feelings of nausea. Did WCKD post this picture of a griever and use my name? That's the only explanation, they are the only people who had video surveillance of grievers and knows my name. Maybe they did this to tell me that they are coming after me. This is not good…

"oh...I'm fine. Do you mind showing us the picture Derek?" I really just wanted to go home and punch a wall, but I couldn't let the pack know.

Derek proceeds to find the picture on his computer and show the pack. My breath hitches as I see a small human figure a little ways away from the griever. This is the griever that I killed in the maze that night I got trapped with Minho and an unconscious Alby. Of course it had to be me in the picture, that is just further evidence that WCKD is trying to find me and get me back. And of course, the werewolves easily spot the small figure too.

"Is that a person? How can someone be so close to it! And that thing is huge compared to whoever that is!" says Lydia. Thank god no one figures out that the person is actually me.

"I wonder what that person was doing, it looks like they are trapped and the griever is about to run towards them." mentions Scott.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that person is dead now." I chuckle a little at Malia's statement. I'm not dead, I'm right here! I'll still be alive for a long time unless WCKD beats me, which they definitely won't. WCKD is not good.

"Now that we know what it is, how are we going to stop it?" asks Lydia.

"Well, right now the griever hasn't done any damage, as if it is waiting until it finds something in specific. I say we just keep an eye out for it and make sure it doesn't do any harm to anyone." concludes Scott. I'm 99% sure that that griever is after me, so I totally agree with Scott and would rather just stay inside my house where it can't find me, hopefully.

Everyone agrees with Scott and decides to conclude the pack meeting for the night. It is currently 10:30, so I say goodnight to everyone and go back to Roscoe.

As I'm driving down the street to my house, I recognize a figure walking down the street. The figure has black hair, muscles and looks very fit. Wow he looks a lot like my friend…

"Minho!" I slam on my breaks right as I pass him. I slowly get out of Roscoe and make sure it is really Minho who is there. He obviously recognizes me as his head shoots up.

"Thomas!" he shouts. We run to each other and hug. Not like a girly hug, but a manly hug, because I am definitely manly! Just because I let a few teardrops fall down my face does not mean I am not manly, I just really missed this shank.

"Oh My God Minho! I am so happy to see you, you have no idea! But what are you doing here? How did you find me" I ask.

"Thomas, I had no idea you were here, but I guess it makes sense. I came because I saw that a griever was spotted around here. I guess it's probably coming for you?"

"That's what I am thinking too. I thought we were done with WCKD but as soon as we get our normal lives back this klunk happens!" I didn't even realize I went back to speaking glader slang until after I finished talking. I guess that's just what happens when you get a glimpse into your past.

"Yeah, we have to make sure everything from WCKD is gone before our lives go back to normal I guess. That starts with getting rid of this griever." Minho says.

"Okay, but hear me out. Maybe we can go find the griever tomorrow. I don't know about you but I am extremely tired. I can bring you back to my house and you can stay with me for a while. We can catch up with each other on how our lives are going?" I asked hesitantly. I am not sure if Minho wants to stay with me. We haven't seen each other in a while.

"Of course I want to stay with you, you slinthead! Now stop talking and let's get into your rusty old jeep and get out of the street!" Wow I feel so much better now that I have Minho to talk to about everything going on. I can even tell him about the other supernatural stuff that I had to deal with, the pack, school, and my family. I know I can trust Minho, I trust him with my life! We can learn so much more about each other now that we have our memories back, I am so ecstatic!

As we get back into my jeep I suddenly realize what Minho just said.

"What did you say about Roscoe?!"


	4. Chapter 4-School

Chapter 4

Finding Minho in the street last night was one of the best things that has happened to me in a while. Minho really gets me and understands what I've been through. Of course, after I told him about the kanima, the dread doctors and the nogitsune, Minho was wishing that he hadn't come to Beacon Hills in the first place. Those things aren't our problem now though, our problem now is WCKD.

I realized last night that I have school today, so I told Minho that he should come too, since most of the action usually arises when we are at school. It took a lot of convincing but eventually Minho agreed to come. So right now we are in Roscoe on our way to school. Don't worry, I made Minho apologize for calling my baby old and rusty.

We pull into the school's parking lot and I park in my regular spot. Before we get out we make sure we have a knife and a gun on us. Good thing the school doesn't have security or this would become a big problem. I tell Minho that I always carry a knife and a gun with me in school and no one has ever noticed so we will be fine.

I bring Minho to the Principal's office so that he can enroll in the school and get some classes. He really wanted to just hide out inside the school but I told him he has to come to classes with me just in case. In all reality, I really just didn't want to let Minho out of my sight because I already lost him one time, I'm not going to make that mistake again.

"Oh, by the way Minho you have to call me Stiles" I say as we walk down the hallway to try and find Minho's new locker.

"Why Stiles?" He asks

"Because that's my name here. My actual name is way too hard to pronounce so everyone here just calls me Stiles."

"You really couldn't have come up with a better nickname."

"In all honesty I like Thomas way better, but no one here knows about my time in the maze so we have to not be suspicious!"

"Okay Tho-Stiles. I'll try to remember but no promises. I called your name a lot when we were together." I understand where Minho is coming from. The name Thomas had just become a habit, but he has to at least try to call me Stiles, for the sake of my friends. Oh yeah, my friends!

Down the hall I see Scott and Lydia walking towards Minho and I.

"Okay, act like you don't know they are supernatural beings and just be friendly please." I whisper to Minho.

"No promises!" Minho replies. Before I can counter his statement we are already in front of Scott and Lydia.

"Hi Stiles! Who's this? Are you showing around the new kid?" That was Lydia. She knows that I do not have the kind of reputation to be showing the new kid around so she just looks confused. Meanwhile Scott is just eyeing Minho like he thinks Minho is going to attack any second. Weird.

"No actually we already knew each other from the time when I left Beacon Hills for two years. He was the best pal I could have asked for when we were travelling around the world!" I had told the pack that I was travelling around the world to get my mind off of the supernatural for some time. Of course, that is not the truth and I was actually working for WCKD and then betraying them and then running for my life, but Minho being the best person to run from griever's with is totally true.

"Yes Tho-Stiles here is a very interesting guy to be around. My name is Minho." He puts his hand out in front of him so that he can shake hands with my friends.

"Hi Minho, I'm Lydia and this is Scott." says Lydia, gesturing towards Scott and then taking Minho's hand to shake.

"Why did you decide to come to Beacon Hills?" asked Scott. Well way to get right into the personal life bro.

"I came here to see Stiles and to finish my last year of high school. I did not really enjoy my old school so I decided just to come stay with this old shank!" I cringe slightly at the use of the word shank. I want to keep the slang between all of my fellow gladers and I would rather my pack not find out about it either. Of course that just went down the drain.

"What's a shank?" asked Lydia.

"It's just some slang that we used when we were on the road together. We had a lot of time to come up with some inside jokes." Wow good cover Minho. I didn't know how good of a liar he was, I'm very impressed.

"Okay guys I hate to end this conversation but I think we should get to our classes before we are late." I say. I look at Minho's class and of course he is in the same class as Scott, Lydia and I. "Welp I guess we are all going to the same place. Let's get going!"


	5. Chapter 5-More Information

Chapter 5

After school Minho and I went back to my place to start and plan out how we are going to get rid of this griever. My dad has been totally cool with letting Minho stay here for a while. I guess he can really tell that I trust him enough, and my dad has been working overtime to try and catch the griever so we haven't seen much of him anyway.

"Maybe I can try to get some information from my dad on where the griever has been spotted and what the police are doing to try and catch it." I suggest. To be honest with everything going on I completely forgot that my dad might have some inside information.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. I should probably stay here right? I don't think your dad will give you anything if I'm with you." asks Minho.

"You're probably right. So just make yourself at home, eat whatever you want and I'll be right back." I say

"Thanks Thomas, I hope we can catch this thing soon so I don't have to keep going to school. That was so boring!"

"Yeah I know, I just want to get rid of the griever so I don't have to stress as much anymore. Bye, see you in a bit."

"See ya" says Minho. I can tell that Minho was going straight for the kitchen as I left. That always hungry shank! Anyway, I get into Roscoe and drive down to the Sheriff's station. When I get there I see that there is only one car in the parking lot. That's odd, the day shift isn't over yet, there should be a whole bunch of people here.

I walk into the station and I see the one and only Parrish sitting behind the desk. I ring the bell to annoy him, which he responds with a small roll of his eyes.

"Hello Stiles, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping to speak to my dad but I can tell he's not here right now. Where is everybody?" I ask.

"Oh most of the officers went to go check on one of their traps in the woods. One of the big ones was set off so they were hoping that they caught whatever kind of creature is in there. Does the pack have any idea what it could be?" asked Parrish. I knew I had to tell him what Derrick said so no one becomes suspicious, but that doesn't mean I have to tell him what I know.

"Well Derrick saw the word WCKD on its neck when he was in the woods, so he decided to go back home and search that up. It must be some kind of top secret organization because Derrick couldn't find anything on it, but he did find a picture of the thing and he found out that it's called a griever. That's all we know about it though, we have no idea why it is here." I'm pretty sure that that's everything Derrick had found on the griever. If the griever triggered a trap in the woods then maybe Minho and I won't even have to do anything! That would be the perfect scenario.

"Hmm that sounds very interesting and unreal, but I guess anything can happen in Beacon Hills." Parrish chuckles a bit. He's definitely not wrong about Beacon Hills being a beacon for impossible things.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's not as crazy as dread doctors! Oh look everyone's back." I realize a whole bunch of cars are pulling into the station. Now I can find out if the griever problem is over. Of course, I should not have been so hopeful.

"Oh Hi Stiles, what are you doing here?" my dad asks me as he first walks in to the station.

"I was just wondering if you had any information about that thing roaming the woods. Parrish me that one of your traps went off, did you catch it?"

"No it was just a deer." all hope of not having to interfere was gone with that statement.

"Oh, that sucks, can I talk to you in your office then?" I ask. He nods and we both go into my dad's office.

"So you think this thing is something supernatural don't you?" my dad asks. I told my dad about the supernatural a while ago. Now he really wishes that he could fight crime like a normal sheriff.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is, but we had a pack meeting last night and Derrick said that he saw the word WCKD written on the back of the creature. Derrick then went on to try and research WCKD but all he could find was a picture of this creature, and it said the name of it was a griever. That's the only information that we have, so we were hoping to try and help get rid of it with you. Do you have any information about what kind of traps you have in the woods or…"

"Wait, I think I have heard of WCKD, I just got a voicemail the other day but it was really sketchy. I'm not sure who sent it, but when I tried to call back no one answered." Oh no. That doesn't sound good.

"Can you play me the voicemail?" My dad gets out his phone and finds the voicemail. As he plays it my eyes grow wide.

"WCKD is good, WCKD is good," plays over and over. Obviously my dad never ended up listening to the whole voicemail because he probably thought it was a scam or something. The last line that the voicemail says is…

"We're coming for you Thomas"


	6. Chapter 6-Who's Here Now?

Chapter 6

After hearing the voicemail I ran out of the station, not stopping for my dad calling my name, and jumped into Roscoe. Thank god all the police were in the station because I would've got pulled over with the speed that I was driving at. Minho and I had to kill the griever now!

I pulled into my driveway and ran inside just to see that my whole pack was in the living room and Minho was sitting with them eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What...what is everyone doing here?" I just wanted to grab Minho and go kill that griever but of course my pack had to make it much more complicated.

"We came to come get you but Minho said that you went to go see your dad. Why did you go see your dad?" I'm sure Scott knows why I went to go see my dad but he doesn't know that Minho knows about the supernatural so he is watching what he sees.

"Um, it's complicated. I need to pull Minho aside for a minute." I motioned upstairs to my room and Minho had a confused look but obliged. I ignored the hurt and confused faces of my pack behind me. As soon as he walked into my room behind me I slammed the door shut.

"Minho we have a problem."

"What's wrong Thomas?" said Minho.

"Shhhh, my pack can't know my name is Thomas, and they have werewolf hearing remember? I just hope they aren't listening right now."

"Okay, okay, sorry, Stiles! Now why do you look like you're about to have a panic attack?" Minho asked. I'm glad to see that he can read body language.

"So I was at the station and I told my dad what Derrick knows about the griever. Remember I told you that one of the wolves found out some information and found a picture that was said to be put on the internet by someone named Thomas?" Minho nodded his head. "Well, my dad told me that he received a voicemail a couple days ago. He thought it was a scam, but the voicemail just said 'WCKD is good' over and over again." I try to read Minho's face. He just looks like he's ready to kill the rest of WCKD for ruining our lives. "That's not the worst part though. At the end of the message whoever is speaking says 'We're coming for you Thomas'"

Minho's breath hitches, but then he breathes out and says "Well at least I know they aren't coming after me." Of course I proceed to hit him hard on the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Minho this is serious, we really need to just go find this griever right now and kill it. Last time I killed the griever it was because it got squished between two walls. There is no way to do that in the forest so I have no idea how but we have to stop this thing."

"Okay Tho-Stiles, I don't think we should do anything irrational. We already thought that WCKD was coming after you, so this is just some confirmation so we know for sure. I think maybe we should let the pack know that I know they are supernatural."

"What? Why would that help."

"Because then they won't have to hide anything from me, and I can be a part of the meetings. I think we should let them help. We don't have to tell them everything we know, but they can be very valuable with their supernatural powers." Minho made a really good point. I guess that's our best option at the moment.

"Okay, let's go tell them then." I said a bit hesitant. We walk down the stairs and it does not look like anyone listened to our conversation. I am actually very proud of them for not eavesdropping.

"Everyone we have something to tell you." I say as we walk into my living room. Everyone looks at me and I get a bit nervous. I decide to let Minho talk.

"So when Stiles and I were gone for two years we were not just travelling the world. We actually ran into some werewolves and other supernatural creatures. I'm telling you guys this because I know you are werewolves, and you are a werecoyote (pointing at Malia) and you are a banshee (pointing at Lydia)." Minho lets the pack process this information and then he says, "Don't worry, I know you guys are the good guys and want to stop this griever just as much as I want to. And you guys can trust me, I won't tell anyone your secret." Minho concluded. The first one to speak up is Derek.

"How did you know about the griever? Do you know what it is?" I look over at Minho who just looks super calm and collected. I am going to have to talk to him later about how he got so good at lying.

"Thomas told me about it…" Nevermind he's not good at lying.

"You know the Thomas who took the picture of the griever? Where is he, how can we talk to him?" That was Scott. This is not going as planned.

Just as Minho was about to speak, the doorbell rings. Who the hell could this be?

I open the door and cannot believe what I see. I say the first thing that comes to mind, well more like scream the first thing that comes to mind.

"You're Alive?!"


	7. Chapter 7-Thomas or Stiles?

Chapter 7

"You're Alive?!" The last person that I would ever expect to show up at my doorstep is here. The person that I am in love with, who I thought had died from the flare virus, is alive and right outside my house. Yep, you guessed it, Newt has found me!

"Tommy? TOMMY!" Newt runs to me and hugs me. I didn't think I would ever be able to see Newt or feel his warmth again. I hug him so tightly, letting a few tears drop down my face.

Minho walks over and is very confused at first but then realizes who I am hugging.

"Newt!" Minho comes and joins our hug. We all just laugh together, and cry happy tears that we are all together again. "How did you find us Newt" asked Minho.

"Well I've been hacking school services everywhere to try and find you guys, and then I saw that there was a griever in this town and someone named Minho had just enrolled in school here. I knew I was going to find Minho somewhere around here but I wasn't expecting Tommy!" Newt leans back and takes my face into his hands, and kisses me softly on the lips. I missed Newt so much, but then the moment gets ruined.

"Stiles is gay?!" Of course Scott focuses on that information. Oh wait, right, the pack.

"Oh guys, this is Newt. He was also travelling around the world with us for a while but then he died at the hands of a vampire. We were devastated when he died. He was my boyfriend." I say. I'm hoping Newt can catch on to my lie.

"Yeah Newt, how are you alive? We saw you die!" Minho asked with a curious look on his face.

"I was revived by someone in the city that I died in, I'm not sure how...but they were able to patch me up and I've been looking for you guys ever since!" I'm glad that Newt was able to keep the part about WCKD hidden, and I know that it must've been something supernatural that helped him because I saw that knife go straight through his chest!

"Newt, it's okay to talk about the supernatural. My pack knows about it." I say

"Oh okay, it was a witch who thought that I would be important in something going on in the future. She just revived me and I woke up in a cottage. The only thing she told me was 'Go help your friends.' I think what she said has something to do with the griever that is here in Beacon Hills…" He was cut off by Derek, who was looking very intently on my arm wrapped around Newt's waist.

"This doesn't explain everything. How do you know what the griever is? And why are you and Minho calling Stiles Thomas? Thomas is the name of the person who posted a picture of the griever!" I feel bad hiding this secret from the pack. But before I can respond Newt says the thing that's not really the most important thing at the moment.

"What the bloody hell is a Stiles?" I burst out laughing at Newt's comment. I can't help it, he's just too cute.

"Stiles is my nickname because my real name is too hard to pronounce" I explain.

"Thomas isn't hard to pronounce" Oh come on Newt, I thought you were good at catching on to lies!

"His name isn't Thomas! Stiles can you please explain what's happening!" I'm surprised that Liam was the one to speak up. I finally looked up at the group and they all were just staring at me, like I was some kind of monster. This has gone on long enough, I think I finally have to tell them what happened with me and WCKD. I am about to begin my story when something crashes through the front door and breaks down the wall around us.

WCKD has found me


	8. Chapter 8-The Griever

Chapter 8

Everyone turns their heads to the sound that the griever made when it burst into my home. Minho, Newt and I all take out our weapons and point it at the griever, not that they would help against the griever very much, it's just a habit.

"Stiles why do you have a gun?!" Of course that was Scott, the werewolf who thinks there is always an alternative to killing.

"Everyone get back! This thing isn't an actual living being, it is being controlled by WCKD. We just have to rip out the server in its neck, the thing that says WCKD on it! Once that thing is ripped out WCKD won't be able to control it." I quickly tell everyone this information, and then suddenly the griever jumps out straight at me. I jump to the side, pulling Newt with me as Minho jumped the other way. The werewolves have all wolfed out, but I had an idea in mind.

"Corey, you can turn invisible! Try to sneak up behind the griever and rip its control system out. We will distract it as much as we can!" I'm not sure if Corey heard me since the werewolves were making a lot of noise trying to claw at the griever and keep it away from me. I realized that the griever was only programmed to come after me, and that's how I was going to distract it.

"Hey WCKD, I know you can hear me!" At that the griever started to walk towards me, a little hesitantly. I know WCKD wants to know what I have to say, but the griever was still trying to get all the werewolves off of it. "Yeah, you think your little griever can defeat me? I destroyed many of these already, and I think I can do it again! Why don't you come here for real and try to fight me! That way I can make sure I kill you all and you all stay dead this time!"

I think I hit a soft spot. I heard Newt cursing beside me, so I know I probably should've chosen my words more wisely. I'm sorry but I had to get it out there. I am so done with WCKD and would rather fight against them instead of this stupid griever.

The griever started charging at me, throwing the wolves off fast as it approached. I waited until the last second to jump out of the way and make the griever go flying through the broken wall, but not without one of its needles going straight through my shoulder. I howled out in pain, but i just took the needle out and tried to stand up again. No way was I going to stay down because of one little wound.

The griever was down for a couple seconds, which gave Corey time to get on top of it and yank out its control system. The griever just lied there, as if it wasn't just terrorizing my friends and my home. Everyone just stared at the dead griever on my lawn for a couple seconds, that is until I realized I was losing a lot of blood. I guess it wasn't that small of a wound after all.

"Um, Newt, can you maybe help me get to the hospital?" At that Newt looked at me and saw me holding my arm, with my hand covered in blood. He gasped and ran to me, putting his arm around my waist, trying to hold me up. I could faintly hear him calling to the others to help him, but then everything just went black.

…

"_Tommy, kill me, please kill me!" Newt had black goo coming out of his mouth, and looked so helpless. I started to cry, not wanting to hurt the man I am in love with._

"_No Newt I can't! We are supposed to defeat WCKD together and then move on with our lives! We are supposed to be with each other forever! Please don't make me do this Newt, we just need to get the serum and you can be all better!" Newt's whole demeanor suddenly changed. Now he acted like he wanted to kill me! He pushed me off of him and grabbed my neck. I couldn't breath, and I knew I only had a small amount of time before I passed out, but all of a sudden, Newt stopped choking me and backed away._

"_I love you Tommy, but we can't be together with me like this! I'm turning into a monster, it's taking over me! Please, Tommy, Please!" The gun was in my hand, all I had to do was lift it and pull the trigger, but I just couldn't! Before I could think of anything else Newt suddenly tackled me to the ground and held a dagger up to my throat. I pushed on his arm so he couldn't push the dagger into my neck, but suddenly he stopped forcing the dagger towards me. Newt eased up and before I knew it my force made the dagger go straight into Newt's chest._

"_No, no, no, no please Newt, don't leave me." I cried through my tears._

"_Thank you Tommy, I will always love you." Newt said with his last breath and his eyes closing shut._

"_Nooo, Newt come back! Please, I love you! Newt!"_

"Newt!" I open my eyes and I realize that I am in a hospital room. How did I get into a hospital room?

Then all my memories from the previous night started to flood into my system, making me lightheaded. We defeated the griever, but no doubt WCKD is on their way to come and kidnap me again. I have to get out of here.

I begin to take out the wires and IV that I have connected to me and try to sit up, but an immense pain shoots straight up my arm. I remember the griever stabbing me, and realize that the wound is worse than I had first thought. I still sit up and begin to walk towards the door when the door opens and hits me right in the face.

"Ouch?!" I exclaim. I see that it is Melissa, Scott's mom who has walked in.

"Oh my God I'm sorry Stiles! Why are you up, you weren't supposed to take out the IV! Your wound doesn't look good, you should just lie down and rest…"

"I can't! I don't know if you know but there is a lot of shit going on right now and I can't just sit here and make myself an easy target for WCKD!" I just need to let all my anger out, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. There are many people here to see you, so could you please just lay down for right now and let them come see you?" Melissa asked so nicely, it's not like I could turn her down, but there was one person that I had to see before I confronted any of the others.

"I only want to see Newt"


	9. Chapter 9-It's Time

Chapter 9

As Newt came over to my hospital bed all I could think of was how relieved I am that Newt is alive. Newt can see me start tearing up and comes over and squeezes me into a hug. I cringe a little at the contact he makes with my wound, but it still feels nice to finally have Newt by my side again.

"Newt, I thought I had killed you! Whenever I thought of you I nearly always burst into tears. I couldn't stand the thought of living without you.." I say through my tears. Newt just leans in and gives me a passionate kiss. My hands go up to his hair so I can feel that lusciously soft hair again. Oh, how I missed this.

After a bit Newt pulled back. "As much as I missed you, I really have to know what's been going on in your life, and how you were able to get werewolf friends?" Newt has a very valid point.

"Okay, so first of all, my name is actually way too hard to pronounce, so everyone here calls me Stiles." I begin.

"Really? You couldn't have thought of a better nickname?" Newt says with a little laugh.

"Do you want to know about my life or not?" I exclaim.

"Okay, Okay, go on."

"Okay so my best friend, his name is Scott. A couple years ago we were in the woods looking for a dead body because that's what we liked to investigate. We suddenly got scared by something and got separated, and Scott got bitten by a werewolf. That's when all the crazy began. We met other werewolves, I had to keep Scott contained during his first full moon, we found out that our friend Lydia is a banshee, and then the rest of our pack is made up of a werecoyote, a human, and a chimera. Scott became a true alpha, which means that he became and alpha just because he is a natural born leader, he did not have to kill another alpha to become an alpha himself. We've fought a lot of weird supernatural stuff, so the pack is used to being in lots of fights." I end my story, implying that we could really use the pack's help with our current predicament. I look at Newt's face and all I can see is bewilderment and sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I can't believe you had to deal with all that supernatural stuff and then also have to experience the maze. No one should ever have to go through so much trouble in their life." I just stare at how sad Newt's face looks. I take his face in my hands and give him a peck on his lips.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm still here and so are you, so what do you say to us getting out of here and finally getting rid of WCKD forever?" I whisper to him.

"Sounds like a plan to me, as long as we are together." Newt says. Just as we are about to kiss again we hear a cough come from the doorway. I look over and Melissa is standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt but Scott would really like to see you Stiles. Can you please let him in to come talk to you?" I look over at Newt and it's like we can read each other's mind. If we are going to get the pack's help then we need to tell them about our time being captured by WCKD.

"Okay Melissa, can you let the whole pack in, and Minho? We have something to explain to them all." I'm so glad that Melissa knows about the pack, it just makes this so much easier.

Melissa nods and begins to walk down the hall, away from Stiles' room. A minute later I can hear the footsteps of all my friends, but I guess you can say they are more like family. My dad is the first one to walk into the room.

"Stiles, are you okay? How bad is it?" My dad comes over to me and proceeds to check my arm over and over again.

"I'm okay dad." I say

"Okay but can you please tell me what's going on. Scott told me everything that happened at our house. Who are these people and why was that thing coming after you? Please don't lie to me Stiles." I look up to my dad and see tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. I bring my gaze over to Scott and the pack. They all look so sad, tired and confused. I feel so bad. Minho came over to stand by Newt, and I know this is the right time to tell the pack.

"I'm sorry for keeping this secret from you guys, but I did it to try and protect you." I begin. I gesture for everyone to take a seat, and then I say the words that they were all hoping to hear.

"It's time to tell you guys the truth."


	10. Chapter 10-The Truth

Chapter 10

"Remember when I told you guys that I travelled the world those two years I was gone from Beacon Hills? Well that is pretty much a complete lie.." I begin. Everyone just looks at me kind've annoyed, but Newt grabs my hand. I look at him and he just smiles and nods, encouraging me to go on.

"I actually went off to work at an organization called WCKD. Yes, I worked there once upon a time, but it feels like a very long time ago, considering all the klunk that happened since then." I explain.

"What does klunk mean?" asked Malia, obviously confused.

"Oh I didn't even realize I said that. That's just some slang that we used in the maze."

"What maze?" asks practically everyone in sync.

"Okay first of all that was kind've creepy. Secondly, I need to explain what WCKD is first. Where WCKD was located there was an outbreak of a virus that turned you into a crank. Before you ask what a crank is, it's a very deformed creature that a human turns into when they get this virus. They lose all sense of humanity and turn into crazy creatures who just want to kill everything they see." I can see Scott's eyes grow big. I know he doesn't like the idea of killing.

"WCKD was the organization trying to find a cure for this disease, so you can see why I wanted to help. We knew that there were some people who were immune to the disease but we didn't know why. Someone who worked at WCKD came up with the idea to design a maze, and put the immunes in the maze to see how the immunes think versus the people who weren't immune. So of course they put some people who weren't immune in the maze too so they could see the difference." I look sadly at Newt, who just mouthed 'It's okay" to me.

"Once I saw people die in the maze, I knew that this was a mistake. I secretly tried to email the locations of the WCKD facilities to the FBI, but before I could, WCKD caught me. They decided to send me into the maze as punishment. And whenever you get sent into the maze you lose all memories of your previous life, and they even put fake memories into your mind. That's why I thought my name was Thomas, and that's what everyone from the Glade calls me." I conclude.

"So the Thomas that was mentioned in the voicemail is you?" asked my dad hesitantly. I slowly nod my head, and he starts to cry and hug me. "But why do they want to get you? Why can't they just leave you alone?" asks my dad.

I don't know how to respond so I just look over at Newt, and he knows just by my look that I want him to continue talking.

"Guys I know that this is a lot of information to give you all at once, but we are going to tell you the whole truth so just try to listen for right now. Tommy is the ultimate immune. WCKD did not realize this until during our last fight and by that time everyone escaped. Tommy's blood can fully cure someone who is infected by the virus." Newt says. Everyone looks shocked and I can't blame them.

"I'm sorry to pry, but where do the grievers come into all of this?" asked Lydia. Newt looks at me, silently asking me if I want to respond. I nod, and sit up a bit to be able to talk easier.

"In the maze, the doors closed at night. At night was the time where the grievers roamed the maze. If someone was in the maze at night, everyone would just assume that they would not come back alive. During the day, the runners could go into the maze to try and find a way out, but they had to be back before the doors closed or else they would be locked in for the night. One day, Minho and our friend Alby went into the maze, which was already out of the ordinary since Alby wasn't a runner. As night came closer everyone became worried since they should've been back already. We all gathered by the doors and as they began to close, we saw Minho carrying an unconscious Alby in his arms. At the last second I decided I needed to help them, so I ran into the maze just as the doors were about to close. Minho, Alby and I were then stuck in the maze at night.." I let the pack process this information. After a couple seconds I decide to continue.

"Minho told me that I had just killed myself, but I wasn't going to just give up. We pulled Alby to the top of the wall with the vines that were there so he wouldn't be caught, but as soon as we were done we heard the noise of the griever. Then we ran for practically the whole night, and I killed a griever by making it get caught in between two closing walls. Oh yeah, also the maze changes at night, so it's never the same. We make it through the night and then are able to get Alby back into the Glade to get some medical attention. We tried our hardest but Alby wasn't able to make it" I say while keeping my head down. We lost so many people, it's hard to relive it. Everyone around me looked sympathetic, and it's Scott who talks first.

"Wow man, I can't even imagine how hard that was for you guys…" He gets cut off by Minho

"This is just the beginning, we lost so many people in the maze and also after we got out of the maze. We lost Ben, Chuck, Alby, WInston, and we thought we had lost Newt. Thank god Newt came back." says Minho as he puts his arms around Newt's shoulder. Newt and I smile sadly at him. We both wish that we could have those people back.

I remember I still have what Chuck gave me in the maze. I take it out and show it to my pack.

"This was Chuck's. He gave it to me to give to his parents when I got out of the maze, even though he had no memory of them. I told him that he was going to give it to them himself, then when we were finally out of the maze, he took a bullet for me." Tears start to fill my eyes. "I let him down." I say sadly, starting to full out cry.

Everyone comes over and gives me a big group hug. Oh how thankful I am for them.

"I'm so sorry Stiles. Obviously Chuck was an amazing boy, and he will always be remembered." Scott says. I nod but I still have tears running down my face.

The room is quiet for a couple minutes. Everyone is just trying to process the information that we had just given them. I gesture for Newt to come over to me, so he does and he sits on my lap.

"I know this isn't the best time Dad, but I would like to let you know that Newt is my boyfriend." I say looking at my Dad. He looks at me with a stunned expression, but then just smiles and proceeds to ruffle my hair with a quick laugh.

"As long as you guys are happy then I am happy. You deserve happiness, especially after all this shit that WCKD put you through. Speaking of WCKD, do you still think they are coming?" My dad reminds me of why we had to have this conversation in the first place. I sit right up in my bed, almost making Newt fall on the floor. I put my arms around him to keep him steady.

"Oh my God, now that everyone knows about my messed up life, we have to get going. Let's go destroy WCKD once and for all!"


	11. Chapter 11-Night

Chapter 11

We had no idea where to start looking. WCKD found where I am but I have no way of finding where they are. We all just want to get this fight over with, but there is no way of doing that at this moment. After I told everyone we should get going and destroy WCKD, we ended up going back to my house and researching. We could not find hardly anything about WCKD because they were such a secret organization.

So here we are, Newt, Minho, Scott, Lydia, Mason, Corey, Liam, Malia, my dad and I, all cramped up in my living room at 11 at night without a single idea on how to start our search for WCKD.

"Hey guys, it's been a long day and we aren't getting much done right now. You all should go home and get some rest and maybe we can continue looking tomorrow?" I suggest. To be honest, I was probably the most tired out of everyone, even though I was asleep in the hospital earlier.

"Yeah I think that's our best bet right now Stiles. Everyone go get some sleep and I'll start the day tomorrow by calling Scott's dad and asking him about WCKD." That was my dad. That's actually a great idea.

"Oh my god I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner! Guys, Scott's dad was one of the agents who helped us get away from WCKD in the first place! He must know where they are!" I say happily!

"Okay, then. That will be our starting point tomorrow. Have a good night everyone." says my dad. Everyone says goodnight and goes to their respective vehicles to drive home, except for Minho and Newt.

"Okay so Minho has his own room but we don't have any guest rooms so Newt you can just stay with Stiles in his room." I'm shocked at what my dad suggests, and obviously my dad can see my shock because he continues, "Stiles, I trust you. You and your boyfriend love each other and I think it's okay for you guys to stay in the same room."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. I appreciate it greatly!" says Newt. My boyfriend was always such a gentleman, and my dad could see that too.

We all say goodnight to each other, but not without Minho's teasing about having protection. Newt and I go up to my room and I lend him some clothes to sleep in. Before we get into bed I see Newt standing beside my investigation board. I go over and wrap my arms around him from behind, and he just sighs a happy sigh.

"So you have a crazy life outside the maze too don't you?" He asks me.

"Oh yes, very much, but it's already so much better with you here." He looks back at me and slaps my arm lightly.

"Stop being such a flirt" He teases.

"You're going to have to make me." I say, teasing him further. He turns around in my arms and puts his arms around my neck. We begin a slow kiss, just making sure that we are really here, together.

"I had a dream in the hospital," I begin after pulling back from the kiss. "I dreamt about the time where I killed you. Newt I thought I had lost you for good, and I can hardly believe that you are back. I could hardly live my life with the thought of you dead in my arms." I tell Newt, while looking down at the ground.

"Tommy, I asked you to kill me because I didn't want to turn into a killer. And anyway you didn't even do it on your own. It was my dagger that went through my chest. You weren't expecting me to ease up on you, you were just in self-defense mode. And anyway, I am alive and here now, so no more need to think about it. Just kiss me already." And so I did, I kissed him as much as I could to make up for the time that we lost while we were apart.

"As much as I love kissing you, I think we should get some rest, it's been a busy day." Newt says. I nod and go to get under the covers. Newt follows me and I wrap my arms around him. We stay like that until we both drift off to sleep.

_The Next day_

The next thing I did was rush downstairs at 7 in the morning, along with Newt and Minho, to watch a video that my dad anonymously received during the night.

"Hi again Thomas. Since the griever didn't work, we decided to show you something that you might be interested in saving." The camera then turns around to show a lifeless looking Brenda and Jorge hanging from the ceiling by their hands. "If you don't come here tonight at 8, alone, then your friends are going to be food for the cranks." says no other than my least favorite person in the world: Janson.


	12. Chapter 12-The Plan

Chapter 12

While I stare at Brenda and Jorge unconsciously hanging from the ceiling, I notice that Newt has started pacing around the living room behind me.

"Oh god" says Newt, "this is what the witch meant."

"Newt, what are you talking about? What does the witch have anything to do with this?" I ask

"The witch said that there would be consequences for bringing me back to life. We all know that Janson died at the hands of the cranks, there was no way he would survive that. The consequence must have been that Janson was also revived…" explained Newt. Newt looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. I know that he must feel like this is all his fault.

"Newt, this isn't your fault," I tell him as I approach. "You didn't know what the consequences would be. That's in the past though, right now our main priority is saving Brenda and Jorge, and getting rid of Janson for good." Newt looks at me and nods his head, giving me a hug to show me that he agrees.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who are those people?" asks my dad. Newt and I begin to walk back to the computer as Minho responds.

"They helped us a lot after we escaped the maze. We were in the scorch when we found them in a little bunker. They helped us hide from WCKD for a while. Brenda got bitten by a crank but Thomas saved her, but during our final battle against WCKD we lost them and haven't seen them since." says Minho, with his eyes looking down to the floor.

"We have to save them and kill Janson, once and for all. It is 9 am right now, so we have all day to come up with a plan. The address is written in the email you received, so I think we should call the pack and tell them to come over now. We can look up the address and see if there are any different entry points or places nearby to hide in." I say. It's going to be difficult for my friends to let me go in alone, but it will make them feel better if they can be near just in case.

_Fast forward: 12:00 PM_

"Stiles! You can't go in alone, it's too dangerous!" Scott yells. I let my pack watch the video, and then I told them who those people were and how we had to save them. Of course, I did not tell Scott about the part of me wanting to kill Janson.

"Scott, he has to. As much as I don't like it, that's what Janson said for him to do." that was Newt. I could tell in his eyes that he was worried, but Newt was a fighter and knew how to make a plan.

"Yes, and we looked up the address that I have to meet them in. It is an old abandoned building right outside of Beacon Hills. Now, we don't know if Janson knows about you guys," I say, gesturing to the pack, "But there is a forest outside of the building that you could hide in."

"So we just wait outside and see if anything suspicious happens? How will we know if you need help?" asks Malia, who seems more willing to help today than any other day.

I pull out my gun and hear the pack gasp. "If you guys hear a gunshot, then come inside. Hopefully, it won't be Janson who fires the gun since he needs me alive for the cure, so if I need backup I will fire the gun and that will be your cue." I inform the pack.

"Stiles, are you planning on killing that guy," I hear Scott ask, with his big puppy eyes coming out.

"Only if he makes me" I say, plain and simple. Newt and Minho give me knowing looks while the pack just looks stunned.

"Guys, I know you don't want to hear this but I've had to kill people, mostly out of self defense. I did kill that guy in the video by releasing a whole bunch of cranks on him, but only because he was going to kill my friend…" I think back to Teresa, wishing that she didn't have to die to save my life. "He was brought back to life because when the witch brought Newt back to life, there was some consequences. This guy is part of WCKD and wants to drain me of my blood, so it's either kill him or I die." I conclude.

The pack quietly nods their heads in understanding, although I can tell that they will try their hardest to not let anyone die, even if Janson is a crazy physco.

The next hour was dedicated to coming up with a plan of attack. We mapped the area surrounding the building, and assigned people to different parts of the woods. Newt, Minho and Scott would be the closest to the building, with Corey with them so he could turn them invisible so that they could all get as close to the building as possible without Janson knowing. Lydia and Mason would be farther behind the first group of people, but not too far so that they could come help if they had to. Derek, Malia and Liam would be in the forest but closer to the front of the building, so that they could attack if more people on Janson's side went into the building. That leaves Stiles dad inside Beacon Hills, ready to get a call from Lydia so that he could storm the building with the police when they were ready. The plan was set, and now it was 2:30 in the afternoon, about 5 hours until they had to start getting ready for their rescue mission, but who can save the world while starving?

"Who's ready for lunch?" I say, already making the sandwiches and trying to convince myself that everything will turn out alright.


	13. Chapter 13-Where Did it Go Wrong?

Chapter 13

"_Stiles!" I hear someone yell from behind me. I can feel myself slowly slipping away, but first I feel someone's arms around me, putting pressure on my wound. I scream at the pressure because of how bad it hurts, but I know it will help._

"_C'mon Tommy, don't leave me! Mason is calling the ambulance. It will be here soon, just stay awake." I knew I should've kept my eyes open but I just felt so tired. I slowly let my eyes close._

"_No, Tommy!"_

-2 hours earlier-

I pull my jeep up to the driveway of the abandoned building. I make sure I have my two knives and my gun, full of ammo, with me before I walk inside. I know that my friends will be in their respective positions, and they will not let me get hurt no matter what. I don't know what I did to deserve this much love, but I have it and I appreciate it greatly.

I slowly raise my gun as I pull open the door, expecting to get ambushed, but to my surprise I don't see anyone. I walk further into the house to see that the living room is also empty. A look of confusion spreads across my face. Did I get the wrong address?

As I'm about to walk up the stairs, I hear a howl from outside. How could our plan have gone so wrong so quickly?

I ran out the front door and see Malia, Liam and Derek surrounded by a circle of mountain ash, with Malia unconscious on the ground. I see Janson holding up a gun towards me.

"Oh Thomas, I told you to come alone. I only sent you to this building to see if you would actually follow my instructions, which you obviously are too stupid to do. I'm just wondering where your loyal sidekicks are." He said with a mischievous smile on his face.

I slowly start to walk toward Janson, but stop when he takes off the safety on his gun. "Don't come any closer or else I will shoot you right here." says Janson.

"Yeah sure you will. The only reason you want me is for my blood, and you can't use it if I'm dead! So go ahead, kill me, see if that helps you!" I scream.

Janson just looks shocked and he doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, the gun gets knocked out of his hands by an imaginary force. Scott, Newt, Minho and Corey appear from out of nowhere, and Scott goes to restrain Janson on the ground. Thank god we have Corey in our pack!

"What.. where did you come from?" asks Janson. Scott growls at him and shows his red alpha eyes, which makes Janson look even more scared.

"You're going to show us where Stiles' friends are right now, and then we will let you go, only if you go far away and agree to leave everyone who used to be involved in WCKD alone forever!" exclaims Scott. While Scott is restraining Janson, I call Lydia and Mason over, since our cover was blown a long time ago anyway.

Janson agrees unwillingly and Scott proceeds to make sure Janson has no other weapons on him. Scott holds Janson by the neck while Janson carefully begins to walk down the road to where he was keeping Brenda and Jorge.

As we get to the front door, I can feel that there is something wrong, and it's right behind the door.

"Wait!" I scream. Everyone turns to look at me. "Let's go through the back door, because there are soldiers right on the inside of this door, isn't there Janson?" It's more of a statement than a question. Janson just grunts and continues to get choked by Scott's claws around his neck. We find the back door and slowly go in. I find Newt's hand as we walk in, just to make sure he is still with me. As we walk into the room, we see Brenda and Jorge, looking almost dead.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim, which makes the soldiers of WCKD realize we are in the room. I take out my gun and shoot the first two soldiers in their arms, while Malia, Liam and Derek run to the soldiers behind and start to fight them. While the fight was going on, I try to get Brenda out of her restraints.

"Thomas? Thank you for coming..." says Brenda, still looking very exhausted. We didn't have much time to get caught up though. Scott got distracted by the fight and Janson elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed his gun out of Scott's hand so quickly that no one could do anything before it was too late.

I hear the gunshot, and proceed to fall on the floor with an enormous pain in my stomach.

"If I can't have you then your friends can't have you either!" says Janson. Scott throws Janson against the wall, and Janson loses consciousness.

"Stiles!" The person who said my name was not Scott, not any of the werewolves, and not my friends from the glade. My name was also not just spoken, it was screamed. It was screamed by none other than Lydia, the banshee, who could sense when someone was about to die.

"_C'mon Tommy, don't leave me! Mason is calling the ambulance. It will be here soon, just stay awake." I knew I should've kept my eyes open but I just felt so tired. I slowly let my eyes close._

"_No, Tommy!"_


	14. Chapter 14-Decision

Chapter 14

*Newt's POV*

"No, Tommy!" I just sit there, in the middle of the room, not really aware of anything happening around me. I can faintly hear people fighting, but it is all drowned out as I sit over Tommy's limp body, at least until I get picked up by Minho.

"Newt, the ambulance is here, we have to let them get Tommy so they can save him." says Minho. I know that he is just being strong for me, and that he really was worried about Tommy.

"I...I need to go with him." I say as I start to follow Tommy's stretcher to the ambulance.

"Get back, we can't have anyone come with him, you can follow in the other ambulances, but we need to be fast with him if we are going to help him!" says a woman who seemed to be in charge.

"I need to make sure he is okay! Please, let me come, please…"

"I'm sorry you can't come, just get in with your other friends." The woman said. She obviously did not realize that Tommy was more than just my friend.

Before I knew it, the ambulance with Tommy in it was flying down the road, and all I could do was fall onto my knees, sobbing into my hands. After some time I realized that I had to be stronger. Tommy was going to be okay, he had to be! I pick myself up from the ground and turn around to Brenda and Jorge being put into their ambulances, and Minho running over to me.

"C'mon Newt, we gotta go." Minho tells me. I run over to the ambulance with Minho, knowing that this is the only way that I will be able to get to the hospital and see Tommy again.

"Newt, I've missed you.." says Brenda as I get into the ambulance. Jorge was put into the other ambulance, while the rest of the pack got into their own vehicles to follow the ambulances to the hospital.

"I've missed you too, Brenda. I'm glad you're okay." I can hardly talk without choking up. I think about how Brenda and Jorge are okay but Tommy might not be.

"I'm really sorry about Tommy, he's going to be okay, It's Tommy after all, always full of surprises." With this, Brenda was able to make me smile. Tommy was one of a kind, which is why he had to be okay. The world would be lost without him. _Tommy come back!_

…

_Tommy come back!_

_I hear these words and I know they are from Newt, but that didn't make any sense. I'm with Newt right now. I look up at my boyfriend who is on my lap and smile at him. I am sitting with Scott, Lydia, Minho and Newt at lunch, which is of course my favorite part of the school day. We are all just talking about the new video game, which of course I am able to beat them all in. We are not stressed about anything, just happy. We are all happy together which makes me happy and never wanting to leave._

"_Stiles"_

_I look around, but I can't find who said my name. I shrug it off and turn my head back to my friends, but not for long._

"_Stiles"_

_Now I know it is not just my imagination. I stand up, which makes Newt fall over onto the bench. "Thomas, where are you going, it's time for you to be happy, no need to worry about anything else." Newt says. I really just want to go back and sit down, but I can't shake the feeling that I am supposed to be somewhere else right now. And then I hear Newt's voice again, but not from the Newt standing by the bench._

"_Thomas come back! I need you!"_

_I don't know what's happening! Am I going crazy? Why is Newt calling me when Newt is standing right there? _

_Suddenly the school is gone, and I am standing in nothingness. All there is is white. I start to freak out! I don't know which way to go, or how to get back to my friends. I don't even know where I am! What am I going to do?_

_I end up falling to my knees, letting me head fall into my hands. I start to cry, trying to remember anything that could help me. I'm just so confused, and I want to get back to my friends._

_Suddenly I see a figure walking up to me. This figure isn't a person at all. It's just a shadow._

"_Hey, where am I? What's happening? Bring me back!" I exclaim, with tears falling down my face._

"_Bring you back where?" says the shadow._

"_To my friends! Please!" _

"_You have to evaluate what you want." the shadow tells me._

"Care to elaborate_?" I ask sarcastically, still very confused as to why I am here._

"_Do you want to go to a life where your friends are all together, happy and at peace. Or, do you want to go to a life where chaos plagues your town, and you are constantly worried about your friends and family dying?" Why would the shadow ask such a crazy question? What am I missing?_

"_Why would you ask that?" I ask_

"_I am surprised that you did not automatically choose the first choice. You are a special one. I am not supposed to do this, but for you I will make this exception." Before I can ask what the shadow means, it makes a hand from the shadows and puts it on my head. At first I am confused, but then everything comes back._

_The pack, the maze, WCKD, me having to hide my secret, my secret coming out, going to save Brenda and Jorge, and then me getting shot by Janson and falling unconscious. _

_The shadow pulls back and I fall to the ground, overwhelmed by all the memories. _

"_Am...am I dying?" I ask, unsure if I want the answer. _

_The shadow puts its hand on my head again, letting me see myself lying on the hospital bed. My dad, Newt, Minho and the whole pack is in my room. The doctor comes in and tells them that they are not sure if I will be able to wake up, and that it's all up to me now. Everyone looks so sad, surrounding my lifeless body. _

"_You can either die or go back, it's your decision. Peace or Chaos. What will it be?"_


	15. Chapter 15-The End

Chapter 15

*Lydia's POV*

Here we are, all gathered around Stiles' bed. I still can't believe what happened. That Janson guy was crazy! He will no doubt be going to jail for a very long time. But I still don't understand how the plan went so wrong. At one point Mason and I were just waiting to hear a gunshot, and the next it was Stiles getting shot!

"Hey guys, what happened back there? When I came over to everyone Malia, Liam and Derek were all in a circle of mountain ash but Scott had the crazy guy by the throat? Where did the plan go wrong?" If we are all going to be waiting here for Stiles to wake up, I minds well find out what happened.

"Janson wanted to see if Stiles would actually come alone so he gave him the address of a random abandoned building. He snuck up on Malia, Liam and I and shot us, which we were not expecting. Malia was about to attack him when he threw the mountain ash and made a circle around us. Malia hit the barrier with such a great force that it made her fall back and go unconscious." explained Derek.

"How did he just sneak up on you? You couldn't smell him or anything?" asked Mason, who was sitting in the corner with Corey and Liam.

"No, we didn't smell anything, he must have known that Stiles was friends with werewolves and used something to mask his scent." said Derek. Liam just shook his head, further confirming Derek's story.

"Then I howled, trying to get Stiles' attention, which I did. He then came running out of the house, but not without Janson pointing a gun at him." Liam said, continuing the story.

"Yeah and then Janson told Stiles not to move or he would kill him. Stiles told Janson that he knew he couldn't actually kill him because he couldn't use his blood if he was dead. Then Corey, Scott, Minho and Newt appeared, as Scott knocked the gun out of Janson's hand and held Janson by his neck. Then everyone knows what happened after that…" Derek explained.

All I can think is why does this have to happen to us. We can't lose Stiles. I can hear Newt struggling to try no to cry as he says Stiles' other name (Thomas) over and over again. Minho is just standing beside Newt, trying to console him.

I take a look around the room, and suddenly I feel like weight is lifted off my chest. I slowly stand, causing everyone to look at me. I don't feel the sensation of death anymore, not like how I did when Stiles was first shot. I walk over to Stiles, on the opposite side that Newt is on, and grab Stiles' other hand. I can tell everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Lydia, what is it?" asked Malia.

"You know how Banshee's predict death? Well I think this one was only a prediction, because I think I was wrong. I don't feel death anymore, like he's coming back!" Everyone just stared at Stiles with hopeful expressions. I know I am right, Stiles will wake up soon.

…

"_I need to go back to my family! I'm not ready to die yet, I can't do that to them." There was no way that I would stay here. How could I be at peace when I know that my friends and family would suffer?_

"_Most people that have went through as much as you would have chosen the latter, but I guess if this is what you want…" I cut the shadow off._

"_I'm sure this is what I want! Just please bring me back!" I pleaded._

_With a wave of the shadow's hand, all I see is a flash of light. _

…

I opened my eyes and gasped, sitting up as fast as I can, which makes me feel dizzy. As my eyes adjust to the light, I can see all my friends. Liam, Mason and Corey all beginning to stand and walk over to me. Malia, Scott and Derek at the edge of my bed, Lydia on my left, still holding my hand, and Minho, my dad, and Newt on my right. They all proceed to exclaim my name/names at the same time.

"Stiles!"

"Thomas!"

The first thing I feel is Newt grab my face and kiss me. I melt into the kiss, so happy that I did not die because I would've missed this. He pulls away and allows for my dad to give me a huge bear hug.

"Oh, Stiles! Thank god you are okay! You better not ever get shot again!" says my dad. That just makes me smile.

"Well I can try." I tell him. I look over to Lydia, who is just smiling down at me.

"I could feel you waking up Stiles. I knew you were strong enough." Lydia says, proceeding to give me a hug.

"I'm glad I did wake up, you know hearing you scream my name as I got shot did not give me a lot of hope that I would live." I say, "but it's not like I could stay away from any of you for that long anyway."

I proceed with giving everyone hugs, making sure that they all knew I was okay. I could tell Scott was still worried about me, so I made sure to give him an extra long hug, and told him that maybe we shouldn't go venture into the woods again for a little while. I made a smile come back to his face, which made me even happier.

I even hugged Derek, who really wasn't much of a hugger. I could tell he was glad that I was okay, which made me so grateful. I also noticed that he wasn't glaring at Newt anymore. He finally approved of me being with Newt, which just shows how someone's near death experience can really bring a group together.

Being in this room with my friends and family confirmed for me that I made the right decision to come back. There is nothing I couldn't do with all my friends around me.

"Let's order some pizza. I'm starving!"

-4 weeks later-

I was able to leave the hospital after 2 weeks, and was able to get back into my school routine. Newt and Minho had decided to stay in Beacon Hills so that we could all stick together. They also became part of the pack, which made me even more ecstatic!

It was a Friday night and I was on a date with Newt tonight, but it wasn't an ordinary date. We were walking down the street towards a restaurant, when Newt asked me a question.

"Hey Tommy, I know that your friends from here call you Stiles. Which name do you prefer? Thomas or Stiles?"

I didn't know that I was going to ask him this this soon, but I guess this is the perfect time.

"Well, you know, I would much rather you call me...husband." I say. Newt turns to me as I get down on one knee. He gasps as I continue.

"Newt, will you marry me?" I ask. I really hope he doesn't reject me. I thought that maybe it was too early to ask him, but I love him, so I went for it.

Newt smiles and nods his head yes. He helps me stand up and kisses me, as long as he can before both our phones go off. We reluctantly pulled away, but still have goofy smiles on our faces. The text said 'Pack meeting 30 minutes" from Derek. I looked at Newt and could tell that he received the same text.

"Well I guess our date has to be postponed," I say, a little disappointed.

Newt lifts my chin to look him in the face. "Hey, we have our whole lives to have as many dates as we want." I smile and kiss him again.

"We better get going then." I say. We begin to run back to my house to get in my jeep, and I can't help hearing Minho's voice in my head saying:

"_Never stop running"_

…

The End


End file.
